Cuisiner à deux
by Oh-eden
Summary: Menchi propose une mission à Buhara.


Note : Texte écrit dans le cadre du défi Bingo_fr, sur le thème "cuisiner ensemble"

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Buhara consultait sa messagerie sur un des ordinateurs mis à disposition par le comité des examinateurs quand Menchi entra précipitamment dans la salle, les talons de ses bottes claquant sur le parquet.

«Hé, tu es libre dans les prochains jours ? On m'a confié un dîner à organiser.»

Il était justement en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire maintenant que l'examen de Hunter s'était finalement terminé. Pas de chance cependant, aucun de ses contacts ne semblaient avoir de travail pour lui.

«Quel genre de dîner ?», demanda-t-il prudemment.

Après tout, cela ne coutait rien de demander, il pourrait toujours refuser si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

«Une négociation entre deux nations... Le comité des Hunters s'est plus ou moins impliqué dans la partie et essaie de faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux. C'est le président Nétéro qui m'a conseillée. C'est pour la semaine prochaine donc ce sera plus rapide si nous sommes deux.»

Cela ne s'annonçait pas bien ; cette année avait été sa première expérience en tant qu'examinateur mais cela lui avait suffit pour se rendre compte d'à quel point le président du comité était sournois. À coup sûr il y aurait des complications. Menchi le savait sûrement aussi, il supposait donc qu'elle avait envie de relever le défi. Lui n'était pas sûr de le vouloir, bien qu'il n'ait rien de particulier à faire pour le moment.

Comme Buhara restait silencieux, sa camarade développa ses intentions.

«Je pense qu'un menu classique en cinq étapes serait l'idéal ; deux entrées, un plat principal, fromage et dessert pour finir.»

Une majorité des plus gros mangeurs parmi les Hunter Gourmets se réunissaient chaque année à un festival de cuisine de plusieurs jours où chaque repas était composé de neuf services mais ce nombre aurait sûrement effrayé les non-initiés pour qui un menu de cinq plats était déjà un festin. Non seulement ils n'étaient pas habitués à beaucoup manger mais ils ne possédaient pas en plus le sens aiguisé du nen qui permettait à Buhara et tant d'autres gourmets de digérer et stocker la nourriture de la manière la plus efficace possible, leur permettant d'engloutir des quantités surhumaines.

«Il faudra particulièrement soigner le final, le rendre original et impressionnant pour une bonne dernière impression. J'ai porté mon choix sur un ensemble de sorbets accompagné de crème et d'une décoration à base de fruits exotiques. Quant à la glace utilisée, je veux essayer cette technique qui requiert l'utilisation de neige provenant des plus hauts sommets du monde.»

Voilà qui avait de quoi le faire saliver, sans s'en rendre compte, il commençait à se faire emporter par le projet.

«Et le plat principal ? Il est central au repas alors il faut le choisir attentivement afin qu'il soit suffisamment marquant tout en laissant de la place et l'envie pour finir le reste du repas.

-Oui, évidemment. J'ai déjà noté quelques idées mais je n'ai pas encore fait de choix définitif. J'aimerais y réfléchir un peu plus. Pour le fromage, j'ai déjà demandé à une connaissance de me livrer puisque nous n'avons pas le temps nécessaire pour une commande particulière. Quant aux entrées, j'ai entendu dire que tu possédais une recette pour une très bonne terrine de poisson ?»

Buhara acquiesça en signe de réponse, sa première question le laissait cependant pensif. Il se demandait pour quelle raison elle voulait qu'ils travaillent ensembles ; certes cela serait plus rapide à deux mais il la savait parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule. Après tout, Menchi était une génie en matière de cuisine, en plus d'une Hunter très douée. Pas que lui même fut mauvais mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se distinguait beaucoup du Hunter moyen.

Nombreux parmi les membres de l'organisation pouvaient être considérés comme des individualistes d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il leur arrivait de faire équipe quand le besoin le demandait mais ils ne créaient pas forcément de liens forts avec leurs partenaires et, quand c'était le cas, il y avait bien souvent un soupçon de rivalité présent qui pouvait tâcher d'amertume une grande amitié. Les personnalités fortes et particulières de certains ou leur fierté de chasseur les éloignaient des gens normaux et même ceux possédant un charisme extrêmement forts se retrouvaient parfois séparés de ceux qu'ils charmaient parce que leur lumière les éblouissaient trop.

On disait que les Hunters savaient reconnaître ceux ayant le potentiel d'en devenir, leurs semblables, et Buhara d'une certaine manière reconnaissait plus ou moins bien les individualistes parmi les personnes qu'il connaissait.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Menchi, il avait tout de suite senti qu'elle en faisait partie. Il n'avait cependant pas songé que cela ai pu être de manière involontaire. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se rendait compte qu'être une génie à son âge ne l'aidait pas à trouver facilement des amis de sa génération avec les même intérêts et la jalousie n'était pas inconnue dans le milieu de la cuisine, loin de là. Son côté caractériel rajoutait une barrière, du genre à faire fuir de nombreuses personnes dès la première étincelle.

Buhara ne niait pas qu'elle était parfois difficile à fréquenter mais elle était loin d'être la seule personne, il avait pris l'habitude de travailler avec des cas compliqués et cela lui semblait maintenant tout à fait normal.

Menchi avait visiblement envie qu'ils cuisinent ensembles et lui même pensait être de cet avis aussi. Il le regretterait peut-être un peu plus tard mais pour le moment, il ne s'inquiétait plus des problèmes que causeraient sûrement une mission donnée par le président Nétéro.


End file.
